Etemon (Digimon Film Series)
Etemon is a major antagonist in the Digimon film series. He appears as the main antagonist of Digimon: The Dark Network and the hidden quinary antagonist in Digimon: The Fate of Two Worlds. He is portrayed by Nicolas Cage in motion capture, who also portrayed Castor Troy in Face/Off, Speckles in G-Force, Little Junior Brown in Kiss of Death and Brent Ryan in Mom and Dad. Biography Etemon is one of the first creations of Apocalymon, along with his predecessor, Devimon, and successor, Myotismon. The most technological among the three, Etemon can pinpoint any location at will via his Dark Network, and has a very large army of Digimon working for him throughout all of the desert region of the Server Continent, which is hardwired to his base via his Dark Network. The Dark Network The DigiDestined encounter him on the continent of Server. Etemon is the master of the Dark Network, and many of his servants like Tyrannomon are connected to the dark cables. Etemon also has many Gazimon and Monochromon working for him. At one point, he makes a clone of Greymon and sends him after the DigiDestined, but the clone and most of Etemon's machinery are destroyed when the real Greymon digivolves into the evil SkullGreymon. Etemon's base of operation is an inverted pyramid with an underground, right side up pyramid beneath it. In the upside down pyramid, Etemon and his Gazimon henchmen have surveillance room, observing all the action outside the pyramid. There are passages that lead to an electric fence that which is partcially a fake wall leading to the second pyramid. Underneath that is the center of Etemon's Dark Power Network, which anything suck in there is lost forever. He is enemies with another antagonist, Datamon. After the DigiDestined unwittingly release Datamon, he turns on them and tries to make a clone of Sora to destroy Etemon in revenge for his defeat and imprisonment, but Tai and the others stop him by rescuing Sora. When Etemon appears, Datamon drops computer viruses into a pit leading to the core of the Dark Network, which goes haywire and growing out of control, increasing the negative energy it preserves by absorbing all of it in the Digital World, including from those who possess it. All of Etemon's servants are sucked into the pit and destroyed, and soon both Datamon and Etemon fall into the nexus of the Dark Network. Datamon is killed. But Etemon, who wields negative energy himself, fuses with the core of the Dark Network, and becomes more powerful. After the pyramids collapse, Etemon turns towards the DigiDestined and attacks them with dangerously-modified Dark Network orbs, which create wormholes in anything they touch. However, Greymon is able to Digivolve using the Tag and Crest, this time into MetalGreymon. Etemon tries to destroy MetalGreymon with a Dark Network attack, but smashes the orb with his Metal Claw. Summoning all the power of the Crest, MetalGreymon defeats Etemon by blasting the Dark Network with his Giga Blaster, ripping open a wormhole and sucking Etemon in. The Fate ot Two Worlds However, Etemon was not destroyed; the black hole spit him out and scattered his digital information across the universe. He later came back together and returned to the Digital World only after Digivolving to his Mega form, MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon then started to seek revenge on the Digidestined, but he only found Joe and Mimi. He and Puppetmon got into a fight while Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon had time to escape. After he got tired to fighting Puppetmon, he continues to pursue the two remaining Digidestined while SaberLeomon gave them a ride. Leomon confronts MetalEtemon and Digivolved to SaberLeomon to fight him. Gomamon Digivolved to Zudomon to join the fight. Ogremon wants to fight MetalEtemon, but Mimi tries to stop him since he was in no shape to fight. MetalEtemon attacks Mimi, but SaberLeomon takes the blast, fatally wounding him. Zudomon was able to hit MetalEtemon’s chest with his Vulcan Hammer attack since it was made of Chrome Digizoid, and SaberLeomon summoned the last of his strength to impale MetalEtemon with his claw, destroying him for good. Relationships Allies *Gazimon - Allies *Monochromon - Allies *Tyrannomon - Allies Enemies *Datamon - Ally turned Most Hated Enemy *The DigiDestined **Tai Kamden - Enemy **Matt Jordans - Enemy **Sora Taylor - Enemy **Izzy Isaacs - Enemy **Mimi Thatch - Enemy **Joe Kingston - Enemy **T.K. Jordans - Enemy *Puppetmon - Enemy *Saberleomon - Enemy and Killer Category:Digimon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Singing Villains Category:Criminals Category:Barbarians Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Attention-Seekers